


Omegas Can't Play Football

by Agrippa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Football, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, College, College Football, Comedy, Fluff and Smut, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Omega Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Omega Verse, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 02:12:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15257139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agrippa/pseuds/Agrippa
Summary: As a pair of two male Omegas, Byun and Do break a lot of old-age beliefs and stereotypes simply by being together already. They push the boundaries, determined to prove each and every one of them incorrect.





	Omegas Can't Play Football

When Coach says they're bringing in two Omegas to play on the team, they all, reasonably, think he's joking.

 

Either joking, or out of his fucking mind.

 

It's a definite recipe for disaster, with the team mostly composed of hormonal, sexually-frustrated Alphas, for a full-contact sport. Even the more level-headed betas think it's a terrible idea.

 

And while they’ve been on the football team before, Omegas never stay for very long.

 

Omegas can't play football.

 

They're too delicate, too breakable, too gentle, too _soft._ They aren't built for it, aren't designed to handle that sort of impact.

 

That's what the vast majority of their moderately chauvinistic society thinks, anyways.

 

They've never seen an Omega play football and do well. They assume it's because it's too difficult for them to keep up with their Alpha teammates. That they give up.

 

But the reality is that Omegas are equally in touch with their wolf counterparts. By extension, they're much hardier, much more durable than everyone else seems to think. They can handle the same amount of stress, same amount of physical strain, as an Alpha- can learn to utilize their center of gravity, their height and stature, to their advantage; Provided they train as much as the Alpha players do.

 

The only point where Omegas differ is that most of them are smaller than the Alpha and Beta players. Society has always been quick to assume that smaller _equates to weaker._

 

The majority, reasonably, just don't _want_ to. No one _wants_ to be harassed day-in and day-out, by wolves who think they're superior to them in every sense of the word, just for being on a team that doesn't even respect them, nor offer them even basic human decency. That doesn't even _want_ them. Not the right reasons, anyways. Being targeted for being different is _never_ a good feeling.

 

So Omegas stay off of the playing field.

 

But to go through what an Omega goes through,  the discomfort of, often painful, heats. To be able to take a knot without tearing in two. To be able to carry and birth pups; Some of the most physically taxing abilities. They _have_ to be able to withstand a lot.

 

It should be common sense.

  
  
  


The way they introduced themselves was… Through not actually introducing themselves. No one knew who they were, or what they looked like. No one even noticed that they'd joined at the beginning of tryouts, with the rest of the Alpha and Beta crowd, that they were even there.

 

They were unassuming- it was the first day of football tryouts, with the school year having begun only a week or so prior. Everyone only knew them by the surnames on the back of their jerseys- Byun, and Do. Two, exceptional, in their Coach’s opinion, rookies that he'd be happy to have aboard. He could already see them being assets to the team.

 

Once the Senior members of the football team decided who would make the final cut, the Captain and their coach announced that there would be tryouts for the other half of the applicants the next day.

  


With every announced role, there was a chorus of congratulations and cheers. There was some bitterness, of course, from the people who desired specific positions, but Coach knew best; they knew better than to question his judgement.

 

In total, there were fifty players that made the final cut. Some roles were assigned tentatively, because Coach needed to see more from them before they were made official.

 

Do was assigned the role of running-back, alongside some of the older, more experienced players; Minseok, Luhan, Sanghyuk, and Howon.

 

Coach needed to see more from him before he knew where to place him, but Byun tentatively got the role of Wide Receiver, alongside Yixing, Jongdae, Dongwoo, and Jaehwan.

 

They passed easily as Betas- no one even thought twice. The previously outrageous news, the knowledge that two Omegas would be joining the team, was long forgotten. Buried. Everyone just assumed that, alongside countless Betas and Alphas, they just didn't make the final cut.

 

A shortened version of ‘Ankylosaurus,’ acted as the name for their team. The Ankylos; A heavily armored, potentially dangerous dinosaur; speculated to have had fully operating packs of their own.

  
  
  
  
  


Byun was loud, and obnoxious- but Do’s more calm, silent nature seemed to level him out. They both fit in well, personalities aligning seamlessly- and ultimately, there wasn't anything to differentiate them from the rest of the crew.

 

Initially, Do had been quiet- not so much keen on keeping to himself as he just wasn't much of a talkative person. But gradually, he started contributing more and more to the various group discussions and banter in the locker rooms- _especially_ when he found an opening to contradict or embarrass Byun.

 

They shared the same changerooms, the same communal showers, the same bathrooms, leaving virtually no room for suspicion.

 

It was a well known fact that the majority of the players on the team were extremely popular- Byun and Do were no exception. Both handsome, one charismatic and bright, the other, mostly kind, but appearing dark and brooding outwardly.

 

The team found it humorous that _Do_ was so widely desired when he was so unattainable. So beyond their reach, yet other students continued to press and press him. With betas being so versatile, the type of attention they received came from all three presentations, or genders.

 

The members on the team knew better than to try anything with one another- they needed to maintain a sense of professionalism. Needed to operate without growing distracted from having their partners, their _mates_ , out on the field with them.

 

For the most part, he just shrugged them off. Didn't respond, and rarely even _acknowledged_ their existence.

 

“Do! I'm talking to you!”

 

 _I know_ , Do internalized. _And I'm ignoring you._

 

“You should know better than to ignore an Alpha.” Do sighed softly. Barely audible. Exasperated.

 

Tired.

 

They'd earned a bit of an audience, most of the players pausing to watch the terse exchange. Kris had half the mind to step in, but Do could handle himself.

 

“Listen here, you little _bitch.”_

 

No one was sure _what_ they'd anticipated, but when the nameless Alpha laid a hand on him, hand wrapping around his arm to force him to stop, it catalyzed a reaction that no one would ever have expected from someone like Do. Someone so unassuming, and small.

 

He whipped around immediately, didn't even so much as _freeze_ , before swiftly hauling back with a fist raised to land a sharp, painful sounding punch underneath his jaw and raising a leg to knee him in the stomach.

 

The Alpha cried out in pain, in rage, but didn't let go- grip tightening to the point where it bordered on painful. Do grit his teeth before curling his fingers around his wrist to wrench it away and back from him- twisting it and effectively bringing the Alpha to his knees in _seconds_.

 

And then he was on him- the Alpha's back hitting the ground, Do’s fist curled in the front of his shirt to raise his head closer as he leaned down, glare deadly, voice dangerously low.

 

“ _You_ listen here, _bitch.”_ He _snarled_ , scathing, mockingly. “Don't ever fucking touch me again.”

 

He curled his fingers in his hair instead, brought him even closer, “Because I'll _kill you_ if you try. And if I don't? My team will.” It wasn't a threat, it was a _promise_.

 

“Get it?”

 

The Alpha didn't respond.

 

“ _Get it_?” His hand tightened in his hair.

 

“Yes. Yes. Please- let go-” The Alpha whimpered- struggling for air with Do’s knee aimed purposefully into his diaphragm.

 

And then he was gone as quickly as he had come- face impassive, as always. The team had momentarily been rendered mute, in shock from the display. From the pure _anger_ that clung to the air- they had a feeling that it wasn't entirely just because someone had touched him without permission.

  
  


The tension was practically tangible- with Do, somehow, being even _more_ silent than he was normally. Most of the team made the wise decision to give him some space, despite wanting to pull him in to celebrate the stark win with the rest of them.

 

Surprisingly, _Byun_ was equally as evasive- not unfriendly, but obviously skirting around the rest of them, just beyond their reach.

 

But then Chanyeol laid a hand down on his shoulder, another teammate coming up from behind him to pull him into a headlock, and Baekhyun just seemed to melt against them- slightly dazed, evidently exhausted. He smiled up at Chanyeol sleepily, practically _radiating_ content-

 

But froze up almost instantly, alongside the rest of the players who had yet to leave, when an almost _feral_ sounding growl reverberated from somewhere behind them.

 

The two teammates couldn't step away from him fast enough, hands raised defensively, because said _growl_ sounded absolutely _vicious_.

 

And was coming from-

 

Do?

 

But he didn't say anything else, didn't elaborate any further, and it all happened so quickly that no one even had time to reach out and catch Baekhyun before he collapsed to the ground in a heap.

 

“Go.” He barked, and the two players split as quickly as they could.

 

“And _you_ -” He hissed, the faintest tremble to his voice, a tremble which only Baekhyun could detect, “ _Why_ can't you just fucking _listen?”_ Despite the anger inflecting his tone, he was at his side in seconds; Carefully pulling him to his feet, and supporting the majority of his weight when he slumped against him.

 

The anger dissipated just as quickly as it had been triggered. It was impossible for Kyungsoo to be, let alone _remain_ angry with Baekhyun when he was like _this._

 

“Since when have I ever _listened_? The game was important…” He responded, voice lowered, muffled as he buried his face into the crook of his neck.

 

“Not as important as you are.” Kyungsoo sighed softly, arm tightening around his waist.

 

“Mmm… Gross.” Baekhyun mumbled, and Kyungsoo could feel the slight upturn of his lips against his skin. “Don't be sappy. I already know i’m important.”

 

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes.

 

“Why else would you spend _days_ … _Taking care_ of me.” Baekhyun kissed his neck, and Kyungsoo’s nose crinkled at the sensation, fighting a smile. “ _Taking_ me?” He purred, and Kyungsoo had to bite back a shudder, eyes closing for a few seconds before he took a deep breath and continued walking.

 

“Can't we at least _shower_ first?” Baekhyun sobered, slightly, whining petulantly. “I’m all sweaty… And you're… Slightly less sweaty, but still sweaty!”

 

“No.” He answered easily, a frown pulling at his mouth once more as he made to haphazardly grab their dufflebags before promptly exiting the locker room.

 

The odd behavior they'd exhibited was all but lost on the handful of teammates that had preyed witness- making rise to a certain _nagging_ feeling in the back of their minds, cogs turning, but ultimately jamming together.

 

“Baek- _Byun_ wasn't feeling well.” Jongdae supplied from somewhere to their right- prompting a few nods of apparent understanding; players continuing to go on with their usual routines.

 

“But what's with Do?” Chanyeol pried gently, a few minutes later, undeniable _concern_ written across his expressive features. “He… _Growled_ at us.”

 

“Those two have been inseparable since the dawn of time, Yeol. They're so in tune with one another it's almost _scary_.” Jongdae nodded emphatically in reassurance, "He knew he wasn't feeling well, and didn't want you two to agitate it further.”

 

“Don't take it personally. Byun is like..  His little brother, that's all.” When his words continuously failed to smooth the furrow between Chanyeol's brows, Jongdae pressed further with, “Do is all Byun has, too. Just… Try to keep that in mind.”

 

“Oh…” Realization finally seemed to strike him. Jongdae sighed in relief.

  
  
  
  


“Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo called, frown etched into his face.

 

“Baek.” Once more, he elicited no discernible response, sighing softly to himself.

 

“Baekhyun…” He tried, this time a little more softly, and the other male shifted beneath the covers, but otherwise showed no sign of acknowledgement.

 

“Baekhyun…” Somehow, even more gently.

 

“Baby-” He finally caved, grimacing when the petname he detested using the most left his own lips.

 

But Baekhyun _finally_ whined in response- high in pitch, and laced intricately with both discomfort and longing. It was a plea, of sorts, and Kyungsoo approached; accepting the fact that Baekhyun wouldn't be the one to budge. Not this time.

 

“What are you doing?” He murmured lowly as he made to climb into bed beside him. “Tell me what's wrong, _baby._ I’m listening. I'm here. _”_

 

Baekhyun whimpered as he made to wrap the blankets around himself more tightly- not surfacing like Kyungsoo had hoped.

 

“Can you come out? _Please?”_ He implored hopefully, but Baekhyun shook his head no.

 

“Fine. Okay.” He tried his best to keep the irritation out of his tone, “Then… Can I join you?”

 

A pause, followed by a tentative, minute nod yes.

 

Kyungsoo pried the covers from Baekhyun's clenched hands in favor of raising them just enough to situate himself beneath them as he had requested and been permitted.

 

As he’d anticipated, Baekhyun's face was flushed and he was panting raggedly- state not being made any better by the blankets wrapped around his form- trembling nearly imperceptibly from apparent exertion. His discomfort had ample evidence- Baekhyun was in _pain_.

 

“Does it hurt?”

 

A jerky nod answered him.

 

“Can I make it better?”

 

Baekhyun's eyes fluttered open, bleary, eyebrows furrowing before he offered another hesitant nod.

 

“Okay.” He breathed, movements slow as he made to line himself up against Baekhyun's side- hand initially settling atop his chest before inching downward, over his ribcage, over his stomach, which tensed beneath his touch as Baekhyun winced, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth with a shaky breath, eyes clenched shut.

 

Kyungsoo watched his face carefully for any sign of discomfort- frowning heavily when it twisted up in pain, but continuing his descent before sliding his hand up Baekhyun's shirt. Almost gingerly, he began rubbing slow, soothing circles into the other male's flat stomach- abdominal muscles initially tensing, but relaxing gradually with Kyungsoo's gentle ministrations.

 

And from there, Baekhyun seemingly just _melted_ beneath his touch- sighing in something akin to relief some minutes later, and even _smiling_ when Kyungsoo leaned in to kiss his neck. Tender. _Reverent_ . Kyungsoo never failed to make Baekhyun not only feel, but _believe,_ that he was something special. Something treasured.

 

Raising his head to meet Baekhyun's gaze, Kyungsoo slowly slid his hand down even further-fingers teasing at the waistband of his pants, face serene; a silent request for permission.

 

He nodded quickly, jerkily, tipping his head back on a shaky exhale when the other male proceeded- fingers curling around his leaking cock to stroke him off. Fast. Efficient- not even a semblance of teasing to be found in his actions.

 

A low moan reverberated through Baekhyun's chest, and then another- Kyungsoo opting to silence him by arching his neck to press their mouths together instead. Receptive, always receptive, Baekhyun returned the kiss with fervor, hand coming up to curl into Kyungsoo's dark, thick hair- gasping against his mouth when his thumb brushed over the head of his length.

 

When Kyungsoo broke the kiss with the intention of trailing his mouth downward- an almost _panicked_ sounding ' _Stay,’_ followed by a short, nearly inaudible, ' _Please,’_ had him giving pause- promptly sealing their lips together once more. Who was he, to deny such an urgent plea? Kyungsoo prided himself in being strong- mentally, and physically, but no one could deny that Baekhyun made him a weak man. Had even Kyungsoo's wolf struggling to comply with his wishes in the midst of his _own_ heat.

 

Kyungsoo sucked on his tongue, shuddering with the sharp keen it elicited as Baekhyun bucked up into his grip, prompting Kyungsoo to pin his hips down to the mattress as he kissed him with little finesse and got him off quickly and efficiently. With every muffled whimper and whine, his resolve crumbled- wanting to take the edge off at the very least, but then Baekhyun gave a breathy, _I need you,_ and Kyungsoo was gone.

 

He let go of Baekhyun's leaking cock in favor of throwing the sheets off of them both, feeling stifled, suffocated underneath them, the other watching him through hazy eyes and just _barely_ suppressing a whimper with the absence of Kyungsoo's hand and the warmth of his body. Anticipation kept him still, calm, because he knew that he didn't need to _beg_ or _plead_ to get what he wanted from Kyungsoo- not when he was like this.

 

He obediently raised his hips when Kyungsoo made to pull off his pants, heart fluttering in his chest and brain momentarily growing fuzzy as the scent of his slick grew more potent.

 

Two fingers slipped into him with little resistance- inner muscles opening up beautifully around the intrusion as Baekhyun uttered a sound partway between both a curse and a cry- the arousal pooling in his core heating even further. He twisted his fingers inside of him, scissoring them apart and finally hooking them, and Baekhyun jolted- choking on a moan as he eased in another digit alongside the first two.

 

Even like this, Kyungsoo treated him with a sort of reverence- like he was fragile, as he carefully opened him up- making pause only when Baekhyun _growled_ his frustration before hissing out,

 

“God _dammit_ , Soo. If you don't stick your dick in me right now I swear to the Moon that I'll ring up someone else to do it for you.”

 

And the moment of fragility was lost- Kyungsoo snarling his displeasure before he abruptly pulled his fingers free and Baekhyun whimpered with the loss as he clenched around the air, squirming in discomfort. But then Kyungsoo was hosting one leg up over his shoulder, and the other around his hip as he pressed the tip of his cock against his hole, pausing to watch as it attempted to clench uselessly around him before sinking into him in one smooth thrust. His breath caught in his throat when Baekhyun's body clamped down around him- head thrown, eyes rolling back momentarily as he finally, _finally_ gave him what he needed.

 

Kyungsoo shut his eyes in concentration, chest heaving alongside Baekhyun's- eyes fluttering open to see his face pulled into an expression of complete and utter _bliss._

 

“I love your dick,” Baekhyun said almost conversationally, if not for the underlying breathiness. He experimentally rolled his own hips down, and Kyungsoo groaned- nails biting into his skin as he focused on anything but the unrelenting tightness of his body- narrowly staving off his impending orgasm.

 

“If anyone ever asks, my mate-” Kyungsoo's heart fluttered with the word, “Has the best dick ever. I mean, I don't really have a good frame of reference, but I can't imagine it feeling any better than how well you fill me up.”

 

Kyungsoo groaned in disbelief, shaking his head, “Stop talking,” he demanded weakly, taking a few unsteady breaths before he started moving- pulling out of him partway, and sinking back into his tight, _wet_ body, repeating the action again- movements growing increasingly faster as he built up a steady rhythm. Baekhyun _writhed_ beneath him, kiss swollen lips parted on too loud noises that only served to spur Kyungsoo on further.

 

The head of his cock nudged past Baekhyun's prostate on every stroke- and Baekhyun momentarily, fleetingly, marvelled at how Kyungsoo seemed to know Baekhyun's body better than even Baekhyun did himself. His toes curled in pleasure, nails raking down Kyungsoo's back.

 

His orgasm almost took him by surprise- muscles clamping down around his mate's cock to hold him in place as he jerked, convulsed, beneath him- coming untouched between their heaving bodies as Baekhyun's hands scrabbled for purchase, which they found in the form of Kyungsoo lacing their fingers together.

 

He choked out his name on a heavy sob, and Kyungsoo was quick to embrace him- Baekhyun's face finding the crook of his neck as he inhaled shakily and wetly, clinging to the shorter man as he made to shift their positions so that Baekhyun was on top of him- sitting up to curl one arm around his waist and the other around his nape. Baekhyun focused on catching his breath, eyes shut in concentration, grip on Kyungsoo never once loosening.

 

“Shhhh.” Kyungsoo began, gently rocking him from side to side as he slowly came down from his high- prolonged by the fact that Kyungsoo was still nestled inside of him.

 

He got like this, occasionally- over-sensitivity morphing into him becoming overemotional. Kyungsoo wouldn't delude himself into believing that he understood the exact cause, Baekhyun was too much of a wild card for him to be able to parse that on his own. But he knew, could _detect,_ that it wasn't due to sadness, and that’s what mattered.

 

His extended orgasm abated, a minute or so later- characterized by both the fact that he was no longer gripping his cock so tightly that he couldn't pull out, and by his relieved sigh. From where his face was pressed, he nuzzled into Kyungsoo's neck, inhaling his scent, and leaving behind his own. He pressed a kiss against his skin, trailed them upwards, along the edge of his jaw, continuing his ascent until his mouth found Kyungsoo's- kiss open-mouthed, deep, slow, and unhurried, embrace equally as meaningful.

 

Just as he'd initiated the brief contact, Baekhyun was the one to break away, sitting back once more, hands finding his shoulders, leaning back when Kyungsoo attempted to bridge the distance between them once more, gaze narrowed and eyebrows furrowed.

 

“Look at me,” Baekhyun instructed, throat hoarse and voice raspy, and Kyungsoo did- frowning softly. The half-hearted glare was quick to dissipate, when the second Kyungsoo met his gaze, Baekhyun experimentally rolled his hips downwards. Kyungsoo groaned, a touch breathy, eyes growing lidded, hands finding Baekhyun's hips, relieved to find that Baekhyun was in no mood to tease- movements slowed, paced by the fact that his legs still felt weak beneath him.

 

But he rode him, winding his arms around his shoulders when Kyungsoo leaned forward to bury his face against his chest- breath coming out warm and wet against his skin. Kyungsoo's orgasm was punctuated by the fact that he choked on a moan and stopped breathing for a few seconds altogether- cock jerking inside of him as he came, orgasm delayed, but no less intense because of it.

 

Baekhyun's movements continued until Kyungsoo relaxed beneath him, lethargy washing over them both. With a soft sigh, thighs quivering, Baekhyun lifted himself up off of his softening cock, grimacing before listing over to the side- pleasantly sated, the unbearable heat abating, for a time.

 

Kyungsoo wrapped himself around him- pillowing Baekhyun's head on one outstretched arm, and draping the opposite over his hip, tucking a hand in-between his warm thighs. He kissed his shoulder, smiling, inwardly, when Baekhyun nestled backwards into his embrace. Warm, content.

 

Baekhyun's heats weren't quite what a large portion of the population considered to be the dictionary definition, but they came close in intensity. His one saving grace was that he had Kyungsoo to help him through them- resulting in a much less uncomfortable, painful, and ultimately unpleasant experience overall. They lasted a few days, rather than the entirety of a week- Kyungsoo scarcely leaving his side, fucking him through them efficiently, and caring for him, _coddling_ him when he wasn't.

 

“There's practice today,” Baekhyun muttered quietly, a frown tugging at his mouth as he breathed a sigh through his nose. Kyungsoo hummed in ascent, nuzzling the back of his neck and pressing a kiss against his nape- smirking when Baekhyun jolted away with a soft noise of surprise.

 

“Don't do that,” Baekhyun whined petulantly, pout audible in his tone.

 

“Don't do what?” Kyungsoo pressed, teased, the hand in-between the other omega’s thighs slipping upward to caress the soft skin, thumb rubbing idle circles.

 

“Neck,” He protested weakly, rubbing his thighs together and wiggling his toes when tiny pinpricks of pleasure shot upwards. It had been scarcely a few minutes, and yet-

 

“What are you d-”

 

“Distracting you,” Kyungsoo interrupted.

 

“You're doing a shitty job,” Baekhyun replied, bemused.

 

“You didn't let me eat you out, earlier,” He pointed out almost casually, squeezing his inner thigh.

 

“Yeah, and?”

 

“And when you smell like this… _Taste_ like this, I can't help but want to.”

 

“You're _awful_ . We just had sex a few minutes ago, I'm _tired._ I'll be plenty ready to go later, let me _sleep_ . I need to conserve my energy. _”_

 

“Fine. I'll let you conserve your energy- ”

 

“Good. Naptime.”

 

“As soon as you sit on my face,” He continued, deadpan, and Baekhyun _knew_ he wasn't joking.

 

“Soo-” He sighed, exasperated.

 

“I have to leave for practice in about 10 minutes. I bet I can get you off in less than half of that with just my mouth.” He slid his hand up further, just barely grazing his balls before two of his fingers found his entrance- slipping inside without any resistance, pliant and wet around the two digits as Kyungsoo wiggled them inside of him.

 

“No one is challenging that-” He began, voice earning something of a breathy quality as he wiggled his hips, sighing softly.

 

And while the fact that Baekhyun was exhausted rang true- sex with Kyungsoo was still _sex_ with _Kyungsoo_ . It took the other omega fingering him almost _leisurely_ for him to cave, insides slick with both cum and self-lubricant, emitting lewd sounds with every press of his fingers inside of him.

 

At the very least, Kyungsoo didn't say anything when Baekhyun shifted away before almost gingerly sitting up, grimacing as he took stock of his body. He made a point of avoiding Kyungsoo's gaze as he shifted to straddle his face, hesitating only briefly, with one of Kyungsoo's hands digging into the flesh of one asscheek while the opposite pressed into one plush thigh- urging him forward, pulling him into place.

 

The first swipe of his tongue had Baekhyun emitting a full body shudder, toes flexing as tiny jolts of pleasure travelled up his spine, stemming from his core, where arousal was already beginning to pool inside of him. He began just like that, lapping at his rim with firm, deep strokes- not quite breeching.

 

It was enough for Baekhyun's knees to begin drawing inward, his fingers threading through Kyungsoo's thick hair- not yet pulling, but Kyungsoo anticipated that he'd be doing so very shortly. Not one minute in, and Baekhyun was already fully hard again- owed in part to his nearly non-existent refractory period during his heats, and the fact that he was already hypersensitive from his last orgasm. His cock stood out hard and leaking from between his legs- jerking, nearly pressing into his abdomen.

 

When the definite scent of his arousal was heavy in Kyungsoo's nostrils, he pressed his tongue inside of him, inhaling shakily when Baekhyun's thighs squeezed the sides of his head, slick beginning to steadily leak out of him. He allowed it to pool inside of his mouth, punctuating his approval with a low, throaty groan, the faint vibrations earning a sharp gasp from the omega straddling his face.

 

His sounds increased in both pitch and frequency when Kyungsoo stopped teasing and began fucking him with his tongue _properly_ \- lewd, slurping noises going unheard with Baekhyun's thighs effectively muffling every sound. The fingers previously threaded through his hair began curling, gripping, tightening- bordering on painful, but when he almost unconsciously began rocking his hips, _riding_ his face, Kyungsoo knew all of his senses were honed solely on the feeling of Kyungsoo's mouth on him, his tongue licking into him.

 

When his teeth grazed the wet, hot skin around his hole, he _felt_ Baekhyun's orgasm overtake him- inner muscles clamping around his tongue, nearly forcing it out, as his hips jerked, stuttered, body curling forward with an elongated cry, followed by a series of breathy whimpers as Kyungsoo dragged it out. The changed position, with Baekhyun's body remaining hunched forward, stifled Kyungsoo's breathing too much for him to tease further, gently urging Baekhyun back and inhaling sharply when he did- taking a few seconds to regain his breath while his thumbs rubbed slow circles into Baekhyun's hips, body still spasming faintly with the final vestiges of his orgasm.

 

It wasn't often that Baekhyun could be rendered speechless, but Kyungsoo couldn't muster so much as a self-satisfied smile before he was lifting himself up to draw Baekhyun in at the faintest hint of a sniffle. He wrapped his arms tightly around him, peering into his flushed face and arching his neck to pepper chaste, fleeting kisses over his cheeks and nose, relenting only when the beginnings of a smile began to form on his small mouth.

 

Foreheads pressed together, Kyungsoo removed his arms to grab his waist instead, attempting to ground him, both of them panting softly.

 

“Are you okay?” He tried gently, Baekhyun taking a few seconds to process the question before he nodded his head, leaning heavily into him, boneless.

 

“Four minutes,” Kyungsoo pointed out a few beats of silence later, snorting when Baekhyun shoved weakly at his shoulders, humming softly when Kyungsoo tilted his head to kiss him- soft, and slow.

 

“You taste like me,” He began, amusement made apparent, before saying what he _really_ wanted to say. “You sure you need to go?” He muttered weakly, voice slightly raspy, face finding the crook of his neck.

 

“One of us needs to,” Kyungsoo pointed out, Baekhyun conceding with a dissatisfied grumble and slowly withdrawing to lay back down- still coming down from his high, heat most definitely sated for the time being.

 

“Mmm. Okay. But you have to let me fuck you when you get back,” Baekhyun stated plainly, eyes closing.

 

Kyungsoo snorted, “That isn't much of a compromise,” a small shake of his head, “But sure.”

 

Baekhyun hummed contentedly.

  
  
  


While the scent didn't stand out to him, Kyungsoo really should have known better than to go to practice without showering first- a fact which was made apparent when a few heads perked up before he'd even entered the locker-rooms.

 

But by the time he realized, it was already too late. Kyungsoo _reeked_ of Omega in heat- a scent which definitely didn't belong to him, but was still vaguely familiar to a large portion of his teammates.

 

He tried not to bristle with the first wolf-whistle- his silence going unnoticed, because everyone was already accustomed to him speaking only when necessary. Returning to his shared dorm room wasn't a viable option- he'd showed up to practice, so he was absolutely expected to participate.

 

But still, while there was no way for anyone to discern that the omega in question was, in fact, their own teammate, Baekhyun- Kyungsoo was well aware that if anyone were to say _anything_ derogatory in regards to Baekhyun, even indirectly, it wouldn't take much to set him off.

 

Enraged, defense-mode male Omega was just as testosterone fueled as any male Alpha or Beta. And Kyungsoo already had an incredibly short fuse.

 

“I wasn't going to say anything-” Someone began from behind him, Kyungsoo making pause to glance his way, an eyebrow arched.

 

Had it been anyone other than Chanyeol, and he'd likely have just ignored their presence altogether.

 

“But… Damn, Do. Must've been one lucky lady--” A brief pause, a somewhat constipated expression finding Chanyeol's face for a few seconds, “Or man. Whoever it was, it seems like they were really enthusiastic in showing their appreciation.” He gestured vaguely towards Kyungsoo's back, where Kyungsoo could _feel_ rather than see the scratch marks embedded into his skin.

 

It took everything he had for him not to simply shrug him off- or tell him to, politely, piss off. It _really_ wasn't any of his business- but still, Kyungsoo thought twice before responding, choosing not to allow his lingering irritability to dictate his actions or words. Chanyeol was still their friend, no matter how nosey he could be.

 

“Wow. You… really fucking stink,” Another voice, _Jongdae,_ joined in, light-hearted, and Kyungsoo found himself relaxing almost involuntarily.

 

“No offense-” a pause, “Okay, full offense-- Not sure how anyone could find that alluring- that's 110% a claim. Even my shitty beta senses pick that up.”

 

“It’s… The 'omega’ and ‘heat’ aspect that matter,” Chanyeol input almost sheepishly, shrugging his shoulders, “I can't believe Do’s been getting it better than any of us, all this time. Football and classes don’t really leave time for courtship.”

 

“Teach us your ways, sensei,” A short bout of laughter betrayed any seriousness he may have been attempting to relay. Kyungsoo proceeded regardless.

 

“You want to know how, right? Listen carefully,” Kyungsoo responded as he finished gearing up- tugging a blank Jersey on over his head and bulky shoulder-pads.

 

“Learn how to talk to Omegas. When your buddies start spewing vulgarities about them- Because I know they do, I hear _everything_ \- Don't encourage them. Don't laugh. Don't add fuel to the fire.”

 

Chanyeol's jaw had gone slack, most certainly not expecting an answer at all, let alone a serious one. When Kyungsoo made to exit the locker rooms to get out onto the playing field, Chanyeol tailed after him- oddly silent.

 

“If I… I wanna learn, can you help? I know I'm kinda dense sometimes, but I swear I've never actu-”

 

“Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo cut in, the man in question shutting his mouth with an audible click of his teeth. “I know you don't really feel that way, But what I'm getting at is- from an outsider's perspective, you sound like a chauvinistic prick.”

 

Something akin to hurt flashed across his face, alongside reluctant realization.

 

“Buy me dinner and I'll consider educating you, I know you're not a bad guy. I want to make that clear.”

  
  


Kyungsoo made it halfway through practice before the football Captain pulled him aside- scrunching his nose in distaste, but not commenting on the potent scent clinging to him like a second skin. He was off his game- distracted, understandably so, and it showed in his play.

 

“I was about to ask you what your deal was, but I think... I can see why. You make a point of coming to every single practice, but I can tell that you're not 100% today- so can everyone else.” A pause, considering his words carefully, “Honestly, you're not a lot of use to us if your head isn't all there. It's just practice, so why don't you head out?”

 

Kyungsoo frowned, expression dark, posture tense- irrefutably _menacing_ , and the Captain felt unease wash over him, congenial smile wavering.

 

But to his surprise, all that came out was a soft, “ _Okay_ ,” before Kyungsoo promptly turned and left the field, mind fuzzy, the claim mark on his shoulder throbbing faintly.

 

He was nearing the doors to the locker rooms when Chanyeol caught up to him- panting softly, out of breath, “Do!” He called, too loudly for the close proximity, Kyungsoo only offering a faint sound of acknowledgment.

 

“You were serious about… About teaching me, right?” He tried hesitantly, nervous.

 

“Chanyeol…” He sighed- partly in exasperation, partly in impatience. The wounded, kicked-puppy expression he earned in return was enough for him to think twice about his answer.

 

“Yeah. Sure. Fine. Just- not today,” He murmured tiredly, raising a hand to scrub at his eyes.

 

“What about tomorrow?” He tried, cluelessly, and Kyungsoo sent him an incredulous look as he thought over his own words carefully.

 

“I'll be busy for the next few days,” He answered simply, “Maybe next week, okay? Now, I need to get back to-” He paused, frowning softly.

 

“Your Omega?” Chanyeol supplied helpfully, and while Kyungsoo absolutely _abhorred_ that term, he reluctantly nodded in assent.

 

“Okay. Next week! Good luck!”

 

But not five seconds later-

 

“Do-” He called again, and Kyungsoo groaned inwardly.

 

“How is Baekhyun?”

 

Kyungsoo stopped walking, expression tense as something that felt a bit like panic washed over him, “What _about_ Baekhyun?” He responded belatedly, voice lowered, and Chanyeol hesitated with the intonation.

 

He _knew_ that he was defensive over him, but…

 

“He… Wasn't feeling well, yesterday…” He replied weakly. Kyungsoo relaxed minutely. It had been an innocent question, but had had too many potential implications.

 

“Still not feeling well,” He replied simply.

 

“Oh… Can I vis-”

 

“No.”

 

Kyungsoo kept walking- understanding that he'd been cold, but prioritizing Baekhyun's privacy above anything else.

 

He changed as quickly as possible, shoving his gear into his locker and grabbing his bag, making haste as the throbbing in his shoulder flared, indicating that leaving Baekhyun alone in his state had been horribly unwise; he was uncomfortable, pain almost certainly having returned with a vengeance.

 

He sprinted on the way back towards their shared dorm.

 

It had been _half_ an _hour_ at most, since he'd left for football practice; Kyungsoo digressed as he fumbled with the lock on the door- hand trembling faintly, an angry set to his jaw, and he slammed the door shut behind him when he entered.

 

One sweeping glance of the dorm-room, the scent of Baekhyun's heat cloying in the air, told him a few different things- namely, that Baekhyun was nowhere in his line of sight. Secondly, that the bathroom door was ajar and the shower was running. Kyungsoo sighed softly as he dropped his bag to the ground carelessly, shouldering open the bathroom door; skin itching with the need to touch, and the need to help abate Baekhyun's discomfort

 

As he'd guessed, he found Baekhyun curled into himself beneath the spray of the shower, knees drawn towards his chest, arms wrapped around them and his face resting against his kneecaps, expression tight and eyes firmly shut.

 

The water was cold; a futile attempt at staving off the intensity of his heat by cooling his heated skin, but failing to soothe the heat burning inside of him.

 

Still, it was either that, or bring himself to a series of unsatisfying orgasms in succession- Baekhyun had once admitted that _nothing_ he did, or used, to bring himself to climax could _possibly_ compare to the feeling of Kyungsoo's hands on him, to the feeling of Kyungsoo's body pressed against his own in the midst of a heat. That he had even tried jacking off until he'd _cried_ , and it _still_ hadn't been enough.

 

To which Kyungsoo had confessed that he'd much rather be the one to offer him both release and relief, anyhow. To take Baekhyun apart, piece by piece, and to put him back together again into a better state than he'd been in before.

 

He sighed softly, frown heavy on his mouth as he shut off the tap- blindly reaching behind him for the towel-rack as his opposite hand carefully caressed the side of his face, heart jumping in his chest when Baekhyun turned into the touch. First, he settled a towel around his back and shoulders, leaning in to awkwardly snake his arms around the other omega’s ribcage, beneath his arms, and hoisting him up. When it became clear that Baekhyun's legs had gone numb, wholly uncooperative beneath him, Kyungsoo supported his weight entirely- first allowing him to lean into his embrace before opting to bodily lift him instead. Baekhyun curled into him, face finding the crook of his neck and breathing him in with a sigh of relief.

 

“Soo’.” He murmured groggily, giving easily when the other omega just hushed him in response, but refusing to let go when Kyungsoo made to set him down on the mattress- forcing him to join him right then.

 

 _30_ minutes, he internalized once more.

 

That alone was enough to dictate that in the first two days of his heat, leaving Baekhyun alone for longer than a few minutes at most was out of the question entirely.

 

Being an Omega benefitted him in more ways than just one- namely, that no one ever had _any_ reason to suspect that _anything_ was going on between them. Two male Omegas being together was virtually unheard of, two Omegas being _mated_ was considered impossible.

 

The pair had most definitely proven both otherwise- but no one beyond the two of them needed to know that.

 

But the aspect he truly found most favorable had to be that he instinctively understood Baekhyun’s needs- considering they nearly mirrored his own. But Baekhyun’s heats were far worse, far more intense- a testament to that being that Kyungsoo could, for the most part, work past them, whereas Baekhyun’s left him nearly bedridden.

 

Of course, where there were benefits, there were disadvantages, too.

 

The tradeoff was, while Kyungsoo understood Baekhyun’s needs, his means of satiating them were largely ineffective. He supposed there was a distinct _reason_ that two Omegas being together was a rare occurrence- it impractical at best. They made do- but admittedly, it grated on him to know that if _had_ had a knot of his own, the level and duration of Baekhyun’s discomfort could have been lessened substantially.

 

But Baekhyun wouldn’t trade him for the world- he knew that.

 

The other Omega’s face was flushed, eyes lidded, the rise and fall of his chest uneven. Kyungsoo _knew_ he was absolutely exhausted- but heats didn’t take anything else into consideration- it was as though Baekhyun’s own body was betraying him.

 

Baekhyun offered him a watery smile, eyes falling shut, and Kyungsoo wanted nothing more than to curl up around him and give into the persistent, nagging call of sleep.

 

Kyungsoo cleared his throat.

 

“On a scale of one to ten, how bad is it right now?” He tried, tentatively.

 

Baekhyun hummed in consideration, taking a few long seconds to contemplate his response.

 

“ ‘S a solid 11,” He slurred, raspy, eyes closing and jaw clenching.  

 

Kyungsoo’s face fell, “That bad?” Concern laced the air, and Baekhyun offered him a half hearted smile in what he hoped was reassurance.

 

“I… There's something I would like to try. I don't know how well it will work, but-” He began getting flustered, and Baekhyun couldn't help but find it endearing. His gaze became fond.

 

“Do it,” He rasped, eyes fluttering shut.

 

“I trust you.”

 

Kyungsoo's heart swelled in his chest.

 

_I trust you._

 

He inhaled shakily.

 

“Okay… Yeah, Okay,” Kyungsoo nodded, as though to brace himself. Baekhyun didn't even have the presence of mind to be concerned, but the fact still remained- he trusted him completely, with his entire heart and being.

 

Kyungsoo stood to retrieve something from a plastic bag he had stowed away in the closet- hands trembling imperceptibly.

 

He wasn't one to try new things- wasn't one to be daring, or to take risks, but if it was for Baekhyun… Then it was worth it, regardless of how miniscule the margin for success was.

 

The other Omega’s eyes had slipped shut- body tense, but expression lax.

 

It was just Baekhyun, he rationalized with a stiff nod- free of judgement, and entirely too trusting.

He trusted that Kyungsoo would take care of him, and Kyungsoo fully resolved to do so.

 

He made to sit on the edge of the mattress, Baekhyun's hand finding his thigh and squeezing gently, fingering the inseam of his shorts.

 

Kyungsoo worried at his own lower lip as he fumbled with the thick plastic packaging- already having opened and washed the item once before. He eyed the object in question almost warily, squeezing at the soft, hollow silicone sheath- a thick, harder-grade silicone loop at one end, designed to hold it in place by securing it around his sac.

 

Near the base, was a thick knot. Although he was apprehensive, he wanted to give it a shot for Baekhyun.

 

Baekhyun didn't require any prep, but Kyungsoo set the item aside and slipped two fingers into his slick ass- the warmth enveloping both digits and eliciting a low groan from his chest. No matter how hard, and long, Kyungsoo fucked him, Baekhyun always seemed to remain this way- deliciously tight, and so, so wet for him.

 

He fingered him with two, and then three digits, until the other Omega was whimpering softly in discomfort and trying to take his fingers deeper.

 

He took that as his queue to position himself between his splayed thighs, Baekhyun's legs instinctively coming up to wrap around his waist- pinning him in place.

 

Kyungsoo didn't intend on going anywhere, regardless.

 

He guided the head of his cock to his entrance- achingly empty, clenching down around nothing as Baekhyun whined pitifully, squirming in discomfort.

 

Before he could protest, could whimper his name and urge him to hurry, Kyungsoo was slipping into the warmth and wetness of his body- groaning lowly when his inner walls clenched down around his cock.

 

He wasn't particularly long, but nor did he leave something to be desired- wonderfully thick, and stuffing Baekhyun so, so full. Stretching him wide, and leaving Baekhyun to struggle to adjust to his girth.

 

Kyungsoo didn't wait for his queue, just held his hips in place before he started to move- fucking into him in slow, even thrusts that had Baekhyun's toes curling into the sheets and mouth falling open on a continuous string of whines and moans. His nails bit into Kyungsoo's back once more, dragging over the tracks he'd left only an hour or so prior, and eliciting a shiver from the shorter Omega as he plowed into him, back arching, dick throbbing.

 

There were no words to be exchanged, no lingering glances, just their bodies moving together, Kyungsoo moving inside of him. Hot, wet, and cloying, Baekhyun's natural musk choking him up- so, so _ripe._ So ready to be taken.

 

Kyungsoo pulled out of him, manhandling him to roll him onto his hands and knees- Baekhyun's upper body and face pressing into the sheets with his ass in the air, slick dribbling down his thighs, the curve glistening with the viscous fluid.

 

Baekhyun's body was shaking- over sensitive, and aching to be filled up inside. Aching to cum around his cock. He didn't need to beg, though- didn't need to whimper or cry for him- moaning into the sheets, biting down around fabric to muffle his cries when Kyungsoo slid back into him and began fucking him again. Harder, faster than before, the wet slap of skin against skin audible and forming a chorus with his stifled moans and Kyungsoo's deep, throaty groans and grunts. He clenched down around him, orgasm so, so close he could taste it, and he wiggled, shifted, body undulating as he rolled his hips back against Kyungsoo's.

 

Suddenly, the fullness was gone, and Baekhyun _sobbed_ into the sheets, knees slipping a little further apart on the bedding, he wanted, needed to cum, was edging painfully, not quite registering _why_ Kyungsoo had pulled out, only that the only warmth he felt was a hand on his hip as he clenched down uselessly around air.

 

It returned only shortly thereafter, although it felt like a small eternity- only, this time, there was something different, and he stilled, wiggling his hips- an odd combination of coolness and heat. First, the hot head of his cock, followed by the introduction of something different, something thicker, squishier. Baekhyun gasped out in surprise as he filled him once more, the added girth just short of too much for him to handle as his knees attempted to draw inwards- core burning, throbbing, dick hard and dripping between his obscenely spread legs.

 

His body felt too weak, head too mushy, for him to figure out what had changed, or for him to even look back, leaving him to just tremble and jerk beneath Kyungsoo as the shorter Omega started fucking him again- the drag of ridged silicone against his insides intensifying the sensation, amplifying everything tenfold.

 

“Is it good?” Came Kyungsoo's raspy, fucked-out voice, and Baekhyun nodded jerkily against the sheets, relaxing marginally when the Omega's fingers twined with his own.

 

Kyungsoo fucked him harder, Baekhyun's body adjusting to the added girth only shortly thereafter- easily accommodating him.

 

When Baekhyun's insides began spasming, clenching down around him, Kyungsoo choked on a moan, momentarily losing his breath, the sensation of Baekhyun's tightness and the thick silicone wrapped around his cock like a sleeve nearly suffocating. Baekhyun was close, these little, intermittent whimpers and moans escaping him as he attempting to fuck himself back onto Kyungsoo's cock.

 

One, two, three thrusts, lead into yet another new introduction of something with an even wider girth, mouth falling open and eyes widening, voice cutting out and his ears ringing as a pleasant tingle began at the base of his spine and shot all the way up to his skull- arousal flaring, so, so close.

 

Four, five, six thrusts, accompanied by an “I love you,” that Baekhyun barely even registered through the ringing in his head, and then Kyungsoo was fully sheathed inside of him- silicone knot slipping past the resistance with a slick pop.

 

Baekhyun came wordlessly, soundlessly, breathing halting altogether as his orgasm wracked through him, the presence of teeth sinking into his claim only making everything more vivid.

 

The sensation was foreign to him personally, but it felt so, so irrefutably right and _good_ as Kyungsoo filled him with a throaty groan of his name, hands squeezing his wide hips.

 

Baekhyun's cock spurted hot cum onto the sheets beneath him, a copious amounts of slick dribbling out from around where Kyungsoo's cock was sealed inside of him.

 

And finally, he cried out sharply, body convulsing, jerking violently with the intensity of his orgasm, and Kyungsoo had to hold him through it, teeth grit, because Baekhyun had grown impossibly tight around him as he came.

 

Just as quickly, his body went limp, eyes shut, lips parted on ragged pants for breath, and Kyungsoo maneuvered them both onto their sides and wrapped himself around him, arms squeezing his waist, legs twined together and lips pressed against his nape, nuzzling against his shoulder.

 

He'd came so hard that he'd passed out, Kyungsoo registered with some incredulity, stroking over his heated skin in what he hoped was a soothing manner, unheard, “ _I love you’s’_ being murmured against his skin like a prayer.

 

\---

 

“Intense,” Baekhyun answered groggily, after an extended pause. Considering. “That's the only way I can describe it.”

 

Kyungsoo eyed him warily.

 

“Is that a _good_ thing?”

 

“Yeah, I think so. I mean, I don't feel like my insides are trying to eat me from the inside out anymore, so I'd have to say that it was pretty damn good,” He finished with finality.

 

Kyungsoo's shoulders relaxed. “Okay,” He murmured, relief flooding his system as he toyed with Baekhyun's fingers.

 

“ _But-”_

 

Kyungsoo stiffened. Baekhyun cracked a smile.

 

“It's something I'd reserve for extreme circumstances,” A pause, “Y'know, when the heat gets really bad.”

 

“And… Why is that?” He wasn't _averse_ to the concept- but still, content and relaxed, his curiosity got the best of him.

 

“It would… Probably be too big,” Baekhyun mumbled reluctantly. A smug expression tugged at Kyungsoo's full mouth.

 

“Your dick is big enough as is,” He continued, in mock defense. “And a layer of silicone means less contact. I already don't like it when you use condoms for a reason- and _that_ barrier is pretty much non existent.”

 

Kyungsoo didn't offer him a response, dubious. Baekhyun sighed in exasperation.

 

“I like being stuffed full of your real dick. Not a fake dick- I don't care how lifelike it can be. I really don't understand why any Omega would like… _That_ outside of being in heat, anyways.”

 

“Not everyone is as delicate as you are, Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo snorted and Baekhyun gasped, as though affronted.

 

“You just fucked me until I cried, you dickhead,

\- don't pull that bullshit with me. _Delicate,”_ He scoffed, disbelieving.

 

Some minutes later, spent in relative, comfortable silence, “Where'd you get the idea, anyways?”

 

“I've been researching,” He began, nibbling at his bottom lip, “I wanted to see if I could find out how to… Make it easier for you.”

 

Baekhyun answered him with silence.

 

“It's just… I've notice that it's been getting worse, in the last while, and I wanted t-”

 

“Thank you,” Baekhyun interrupted, suddenly- shocking Kyungsoo into momentary silence.

 

“You take care of me. Look out for me, I really, really lucked out, with you. So, just… Thank you.” He finished, shyly.

 

Kyungsoo's smile was warm.

  
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/Agrippaaa?s=09)

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1/? 
> 
> More to come.
> 
> Let me know what you think


End file.
